


you're my favorite reason to lose sleep

by captainsabs (juliansweigl)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/captainsabs
Summary: the five times Chloe slept in Beca's bed and the one time they slept in their shared bed.





	you're my favorite reason to lose sleep

**Author's Note:**

> y'all hit me up on tumblr for headcannons (on Beca and Chloe; Asher, Eliza or Reese), prompts or to tell me about your day :) my tumblr is leahgaltons

Living with the Bellas was a harder task than Beca had initially anticipated; Beca had always been a light sleeper; the smallest noise would jolt her awake, grabbing her phone and turning the flashlight on to inspect whatever it was – whether it was three in the morning or three in the afternoon but living with the other women opened her eyes to a whole new world of sleepless nights because of the constant noise; whether it was Amy in the kitchen cooking something that involved too many pans and metal utensils or whether it was Emily, Jessica and Ashley downstairs in the living room spending the early hours of the morning playing the ‘devil’s game’ which is actually just Mario Kart – Beca gave up on getting a full eight hours sleep a week after moving in; so when there is a dip on the other side of Beca’s bed; Beca cracks open an eye to find familiar red locks in her line of sight.

 

“Chlo.” Beca mumbles out sleepily, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision.

 

“Did I wake you?” Chloe asks, flipping over and meeting Beca’s eyes.

 

Beca sighs and leans closer so that her nose is pressed against Chloe’s. “It’s 2:30 in the morning; of course you did.” Beca tells her, but the sleepy half smile she’s wearing shows that she isn’t necessarily annoyed that she’s now sharing her bed. “What _are_ you doing in my bed?” Beca asks, yawning and rolling onto her back as Chloe shuffles closer, lying on Beca’s outstretched arm.

 

“I couldn’t sleep, my room is too noisy.” Chloe’s answer is vague until Beca remembers which room that Chloe’s is adjacent to; also, the disgust in Chloe’s voice gives it away almost immediately.

 

“Say no more.” Beca mumbles out, turning her head and laying her head down on Chloe’s shoulder. “Everyone knows they go at it like rabbits anyway.” Beca mumbles out, her breath tickling the side of Chloe’s neck before the brunette’s breathing starts to even out.

 

Chloe tries to shuffle away to fall asleep on the other side of the bed; she doesn’t get very far before Beca is snaking her right arm around Chloe’s waist and pulling her back, nuzzling her face into the back of Chloe’s neck.

 

“Goodnight,” Beca wishes from deep within her slumber and Chloe’s convinced she feels a feathery kiss on the nape of her neck as she starts to drift off to sleep.

 

XxX

 

It had been a long night out celebrating Aubrey’s birthday; too many cheap tequila shots mixed with lukewarm bottles of beer, bad dancing and a stuffy bar twenty minutes of campus after only eating bowls of chips and fries for the last six hours had resulted in stopping on the way home too many times for a different Bella to throw up on the sidewalk. Beca and Chloe were proud of themselves for having not yet felt the urge to puke up their entire stomach contents from the god-awful mixture of alcohol – in fact, Chloe was completely out of it and probably wouldn’t even be able to register if she wanted to puke if she tried. She had her arm linked through Beca’s, tugging the brunette in every direction as Chloe swayed all the way home; talking about everything that came to mind no matter how ridiculous it was. Beca humored her best friend, engaging in the ridiculousness to appease Chloe and keep the lopsided smile on the redhead’s face as they entered the house; leaving Emily in the driveway to puke what remained in her stomach; if anything.

 

Chloe and Beca carefully made their way up the stairs; Beca losing grip on Chloe’s arm as she heads towards her own bedroom; unaware that Chloe is following her and nearly catching Chloe in the face when she closes her door over. Beca is standing by her chest of drawers when Chloe just pulls her top off and shrugs her jeans off and climbs into Beca’s bed.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Beca asks, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

 

“Very.” Chloe smiles back, much wider than necessary.

 

Beca just laughs and rolls her eyes as she changes into a t-shirt and pajama pants. Beca doesn’t even question if Chloe’s going to spend the night because it looks pretty certain so she climbs into bed beside her best friend and turns to face her.

 

“Beca.” Chloe reaches out and wraps her hand around Beca’s bicep; leaning closer to the brunette. “I like you.”

 

“I like you too, Chlo.” Beca replies with a smile as she pulls her hair over one shoulder and sinks into her mattress.

 

“No Bec. I – like you. Like, I want to kiss you.” Chloe explains though her words are slurred slightly.

 

Beca freezes and she’s convinced the entire house can hear just how loudly her heart is beating out of her chest. Chloe’s eyes don’t leave Beca’s, she blinks and patiently waits for Beca to meet her eyes again.

 

“Chlo, you’re drunk, _sweetie._ ” Beca tries to tell her but Chloe is already shaking her head.

 

“Sober thoughts.” She says, clearer this time. “I like you, goodnight.” Chloe signals the conversation is over when she leans over and kisses Beca’s cheek before lying down and falling immediately asleep; the effects of the alcohol taking full control of the redhead.

 

Beca pretends like she isn’t full on panicking at the confession on the inside as she tries to fall asleep.

 

XxX

 

Beca is on the verge of falling asleep, the whole relatively silent for the first time ever; her eyes are closed and Beca feels more relaxed than she’s felt in a long time. When the sound of her bedroom door creaking open can be heard; Beca sighs and throws an arm over her face in a sad attempt to lull herself back to sleep before she fully wakes up is rendered useless when at the feel of the bed dipping beside her wakes her up completely.

 

“I wish you were quieter when you came to sleep in my room.” Beca quips, waiting but not hearing a response, she removes her arm from her face and turns her head to see Chloe in her room but sitting on the bed with her back to Beca. “Chloe?” Beca tries again but again she doesn’t get a response. Beca sits up and puts her hand on Chloe’s shoulder and that’s when she hears it; crying. “Shit, Chlo, what’s up?” Beca asks suddenly flung into panic mode as she shuffles across her bed to sit beside Chloe, noticing her staring out of Beca’s window with tears falling down her cheeks, no effort to stop them. “Chlo,” Beca’s voice cracks, “talk to me.”

 

“He’s a jerk.” Chloe laughs bitterly, dragging her hand across her cheek. “You warned me and I didn’t listen. Why didn’t I listen to you? Why am I such an idiot, Bec?” Chloe asks turning to face Beca who fights back the urge to be smug about the situation.

 

“You’re not an idiot.” Beca reassures her best friend, leaning up to wipe away her tears. “You’re just a girl who fell for the wrong guy. It happens every single day.”

 

“Why do I feel stupid?” Chloe asks, her voice continuing to waver.

 

“Because he hurt you and you think you should have seen it coming.” Beca again tells her, softly.

 

Chloe stares at Beca for an incredibly long time before she leans forward; cupping Beca’s cheek and kissing her softly. It’s over before a still tired Beca can comprehend just exactly what’s happened and Chloe nods when she leans back, her bottom lip tugged between her teeth.

 

“Can I stay here?” Chloe asks.

 

“Now you decide to ask?” Beca asks, smirking slightly and feeling lighter when a small but visible smile tugs at the corners of Chloe’s lips. “Come on. I’ll even let you be the little spoon.” Beca sighs with an eye roll; this time eliciting a small laugh from Chloe.

 

Beca tugs Chloe even closer to her that night; hoping holding her as tightly as she possibly can will piece back together the girl she loves.

 

XxX

 

“I don’t mind you sleeping in my bed but can you stop eating cereal in here?” Beca asks, glaring at Chloe as she picks up a piece of cereal and flicks it at the back of Chloe’s head.

 

“I don’t eat cereal in your bed.” Chloe weakly lies, sticking her tongue out when she turns to face Beca.

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Beca sasses with a shake of her head.

 

“I learnt from the best, right babe?” Chloe teases as she walks past Beca; slapping her cheek playfully.

 

“Not so fast.” Beca spins and grabs Chloe by the waist tugging her back until she’s pressed flush against Beca’s chest. “You know I love you right?” Beca asks, leaning down and pressing her cheek into Chloe’s shoulder.

 

“You love me? You should have said.” Chloe quips, smirking at Beca. “I love you, a lot, but I love your bed more so let me go.” Chloe wriggles out of Beca’s grip before rounding her girlfriend and climbing into bed.

 

“That’s _my_ side of the bed.” Beca whines as she tries to push Chloe across the mattress to no avail. “This is grounds for breaking up.”

 

“Imagine if we were married and you used that as your grounds for divorcing me in court.” Chloe chuckles and Beca’s unsure if Chloe meant to say that out loud.

 

“You think about us getting married?” Beca wonders, climbing and straddling her girlfriend; grabbing Chloe’s hands and intertwining their fingers.

 

“I think about a lot of things…” Chloe trails off; meeting Beca’s eyes. “Summer, college, my future, your future, our future dog and dolphins.” Chloe finishes as she tugs Beca down to connect their lips in a kiss. “Satisfied?” Chloe asks.

 

“Not this time.” Beca mumbles as she leans down, reconnecting their lips before falling asleep with Beca lying on top of Chloe because she’s too stubborn to give up her side of the bed for _anything._

 

XxX

 

It had been coming.

 

Chloe and Beca had been working towards a fight all day and it was Beca who finally cracked when she returned home and Chloe was standing in the hallway glaring at her.

 

“Why do you never answer your damn phone?” Chloe asks bitterly, arms folded as Beca closes the front door over.

 

“I was out; it was on silent, what’s the big deal?” Beca asks, eyebrows raised as she shrugs her jacket off.

 

“What’s the big deal?” Chloe scoffs. “It’s nearly 11PM Beca! I’ve been worried sick about you; I was about to grab Amy and go driving to try and find you.” Chloe shoots back at her as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Do you know how scary it is when your _girlfriend_ comes home nearly four hours after she said she initially would? I’ve called you twenty times and text you god-knows-how-many.” Chloe throws her arms up, her head starting to pound.

 

“I’m back now.” Beca says to her,

 

“That’s _so_ not the point.” Chloe huffs before turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

 

 

It’s a little after 1AM when Beca’s bedroom door opens revealing the light in the hallway and footsteps shuffling in the room; the door closes and the footsteps continue before the comforter is being lifted and Chloe’s climbing into bed; immediately curling up into Beca’s side waking the brunette up.

 

“I’m sorry,” Beca mumbles turning and pressing a kiss to Chloe’s forehead. “I – I should have checked my phone, are you still mad at me?” Beca asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

Chloe shakes her head, kissing the underside of Beca’s jaw. “I wasn’t mad, I was just scared.” Chloe explains. “I just, I thought the worst; you know?” Chloe asks, her voice as soft as Beca’s.

 

“I promise I will check my phone more often. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t sleep in here tonight.” Beca chuckles softly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

 

“I wasn’t going to but your bed is more comfortable than mine.” Chloe smiles with a shrug.

 

XxX

 

“You gotta be quiet.” Six year old Lucy warns her younger brother as four year old Lucas wraps his hand around the door handle to their moms’ bedroom.

 

“I’m quiet, Lucy.” Lucas protests, pouting at his older sister who just sticks her tongue out before nodding at him to open the door.

 

Lucas pulls the handle down extremely slowly and pushes the door open even slower as the two kids enter the room, Lucy pushes the door closed carefully after her as both kids round the bed either side and Lucy holds three fingers up; counting down to one before nodding and the pair jump on the bed and start bouncing up and down.

 

“Mommy! Mama! Wake up!” Lucas yells causing Beca to jolt awake, eyes wide as she stares at her two kids.

 

“What have you two done?” She immediately asks looking around for signs of fire or a broken piece of furniture.

 

“Nothing, mama.” Lucy replies innocently. “We just wanted to see you. We missed you.” She bats her eyes.

 

“In that case.” Chloe says, joining the conversation; she grabs Lucas and Beca grabs Lucy pulling the pair of them down and cuddling their children close to them as the sun begins to rise on that July morning.

 

“I take it back, Chlo.” Beca says turning to face her wife. “These two are my favorite reason to lose sleep, not you.”

 

“Hey; I blame you for all this; all I wanted to do was sleep in your bed.” Chloe teases.


End file.
